1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnification observation device, a magnification observation method, and a magnification observation program.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-139795 discloses a fluorescence microscope system in which images of a plurality of regions of an object are joined together to generate one synthetic wide-region image. According to this fluorescence microscope system, it is possible to obtain an image of a wider region of an object than a region corresponding to a visual field of an object lens with the lowest magnification.
In the above fluorescence microscope system, for example, a sample placement part placed with an object can be moved, and a plurality of regions of the object can be imaged, to thereby obtain a plurality of images. Thereafter, the obtained plurality of images are joined together. This leads to generation of a synthetic wide-region image, and the generated synthetic wide-region image is displayed in a display part.
When part of the plurality of images is not appropriately obtained at the time of generating the synthetic wide-region image, a user can view the generated synthetic wide-region image, to thereby recognize that part of the regions has not been appropriately imaged. In this case, the user performs re-imaging on all the regions to regenerate a synthetic wide-region image.
However, with increase in the number of regions to be imaged, the time required for re-imaging the plurality of regions and the time required for generating a synthetic wide-region image become longer.